Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to an online game which can selectively generate adjusted results based on certain conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Online games are known where players can play online wagering (or other) games for non-cash value credits. For example, slot machine games can be played in which the player places a non-cash value credit wager, spins reels, and potentially wins non-cash value credits depending on the result of the game.